Familia en Aumento
by GuaroPotterRHr
Summary: Pues esta es una historia 100 R&Hr con un poco de H&G, si estas buscando algo diferente sobre estas parejas CANNON puedes pasar a leer esta loca historia! Agradecere sus Comentarios de antemano Nunca estan de mas D Gracias!
1. Capitulo 1 y 2

**Ya no tan simple:**

Aquella mañana el Ministerio de Magia parecia un hervidero de grillos, Magos y Brujas salian y entraban de las chimeneas ubicadas en el Atrio mientras un hombre alto con gafas de Carey y que, pese a que ya le escaseaba, tenia un pelo de un rojo intenso daba instrucciones a todos los alli presentes:

No, no, la Mesa Principal tiene que estar justo delante de la Fuente de los Hermanos Magicos y las Mesas de los Invitados Especiales tienen que estar hacia los lados y este Podium-Con un movimiento de su Varita lo desplazo por los aires mientras concluía diciendo-va aquí ¿Entendido?

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y sillas, mesas y candelabros comenzaron a volar por toda la Sala. Un mago de aspecto severo y calvo se le acerco cojeando, su ojo de un azul eléctrico se paseaba por cada rincón de aquel lugar.

Tienes que tomártelo con calma Arthur, entiendo que estés muy presionado con el Nombramiento del Nuevo Ministro y se la responsabilidad que recae en tus hombros pero ten en cuenta que Potter te necesita vivo y en tus cabales, no lo hagas que te envíe a San Mungo por esta chocheando debido al desgaste-Alastor Moody hablaba con voz potente aunque con mucha discreción.

Lo se Alastor, pero es que es increíble! Harry Ministro, Ron, Hermione, Ginny todos ellos ostentaran cargos importantes, debo de asegurarme de que esta noche todo salga perfecto-El Sr Weasley parecía nostálgico pero a la vez decidido- No permitiré que nada dañe su noche!- Y sin mas siguió con paso decidido por entre los magos allí presente dando instrucciones repetidas y recomendaciones innecesarias.

Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera se respiraba un ambiente de euforia nada normal, Magos Corpulentos hacían guardia en cada entrada de la Casa, pero el alboroto no era producido por ellos sino por los chicos que se encontraban 2 pisos mas arriba.

Ron! No puedes ponerte eso! Te verías ridículo!-Una chica de cabellos castaños decía esto mientras miraba el reflejo de un alto pelirrojo a través de su espejo-Recuerda lo que se celebra esta noche!

Pero acaso nadie recuerda que también es mi cumpleaños!-Decía aquel joven mientras se quitaba con desgana una sobretunica que decía con letras amarillas chillonas: ¡¡¡Arriba el Cumpleañero!!!-Es 1ero de Marzo Hermione! Lo recuerdas?

Todos lo sabemos Ron-Intervino esta vez un chico de ojos verdes que luchaba contra un flequillo de su cabello que se negaba a permanecer frente a una extraña pero legendaria cicatriz en forma de rayo-Nos has enviado lechuzas todas las mañanas las ultimas 2 semanas recordándonos (Como si fuera algo difícil de olvidar-pensó a sus adentros), pero Hermione tiene razón, hoy nos presentaremos ante la Comunidad Mágica como Funcionarios, ya luego del acto te prometimos que nos iríamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños vale?

Esta bien-Acepto a regañadientes mientras se planchaba con la mano una Túnica de Gala color Vino que le sentaba muy acorde con su cabello- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? Ya debería estar lista

Y lo esta, bajo hace 10 minutos cuando ya Uds. 2 deberían de haberlo hecho también-Contesto Hermione con su típica mirada de reproche hacia sus 2 amigos.

Uuy cálmate Hermione sino quieres que el Señor Ministro ordene tu encarcelamiento en Azkaban-Bromeo Ron mientras se guardaba la Varita en la Túnica.

¡Que se atreva!-Rugió Hermione y salio de la habitación con paso firme

Creo que se lo tomo en serio-Razono Ron mientras aun seguía viendo el punto por donde había desaparecido-En fin creo que es mejor que bajemos ya, la Ceremonia comenzara en 10 minutos y luego de eso podremos largarnos a festejar mi cumpleaños numero 22!!!

Ambos chicos (Ya no tan chicos) bajaron las escaleras y en la ya no tan pequeña Sala se encontraron un sin fin de personas: Hermione, Ginny, la Señora Weasley, Fleur Delacour y un grupo de 6 Magos de Aspecto Severo. Harry se adelanto y dijo:

Bien estamos listos, me ha informad el Sr Weasley que utilizaremos la Red Flu para hacer la llegada mas Simbólica-Harry dirigió su vista hacia los 6 Magos apiñados alrededor de la Chimenea-Esto…no se que instrucciones les dieron para lleg… -Pero fue interrumpido por uno de ellos quien dijo con voz monótona

Tenemos instrucciones de que por cada Miembro de su Comitiva, que tengo entendido son 3-Dijo mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada a la Sra. Weasley y a Fleur-vaya uno de nosotros y con ud vayan los 3 restantes.

No se preocupen-Intervino fríamente Molly Weasley- Mi Esposo Arthur Weasley quien hasta la fecha es Viceministro de Magia vendrá personalmente a buscarme junto a mi nuera.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo que fue roto por la pequeña (Ya no tan pequeña) de los Weasley:

Tenia entendido que íbamos sobre la hora-Dijo de manera perspicaz, con lo que todos se pusieron en movimiento y se ordenaron frente a la Chimenea. Primero entro Hermione junto a uno de los Magos, al desaparecer tras una llamarada de color verde esmeralda entro Ginny de igual forma con su escolta seguida de Ron y por ultimo Harry quien fue retenido por la Sra. Weasley que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar:

OH Harry! Tu Ministro de Magia! Te lo has ganado! Si Albus pudiera verte! Y Sirius-Harry sintió con su estomago daba 2 volteretas seguidas-Se que harás un buen trabajo y sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros-Culmino mientras lo besaba en la frente.

Harry no alcanzo a decir gracias pues apenas entro a la Chimenea sus 3 acompañantes gritaron_: Al Ministerio de Magia!!!,_ y la imagen llorosa de la Señora Weasley desapareció para dar paso a un sin fin de imágenes que no logro distinguir hasta llegar a un sitio donde se detuvieron lentamente y donde fue recibido por una Gran Ovación, lo primero que Harry logro escuchar con claridad fue una voz femenina que decía:

Y por ultimo demos la Bienvenida al Sr. Harry Potter, Nuevo Ministro de Magia

**La Ceremonia:**

Harry camino entre la multitud que se ponía de pie para aplaudirlo, algunos le estrechaban la mano, otros se limitaban con saludar y sonreír, al final del Pasillo que se había habilitado frente a la Chimenea se encontraba una Gran Mesa detrás de la cual se vislumbraba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Harry acelero el paso al captar una melena de un Rojo Intenso que le hacia señas desde la Mesa, al llegar allí se sentó entre Ginny y Ron quien estaba sentado al lado de Hermione por lo que los 2 chicos quedaron en el Centro y las chicas en los 2 extremos. Cuando todos hubieron tomado su asiento la misma voz femenina que dio la Bienvenida a Harry se volvió a escuchar:

Y con todos Uds. Magos y Brujas, el Sr. Arthur Weasley, Viceministro de Magia de Inglaterra.

Hubo un fuerte y caluroso aplauso mientras el Señor Weasley se ponía en el Podium y removía con nerviosismo algunos de sus pergaminos, cuando los aplausos cesaron, Arthur hablo con la misma calma que desde siempre lo caracterizo:

El día de hoy la Comunidad Mágica en pleno se siente complacida con el próximo nombramiento del Sr. Harry James Potter como nuevo Ministro de Magia y en particular mas que complacido me siento orgulloso-Al decir esto dirigió su mirada a la Mesa Principal y Harry noto que 2 lagrimas corrían por su ya arrugado rostro-Orgulloso porque lo conozco desde hace ya casi 10 años, claro esta, desde antes ya había oído hablar del Gran Harry Potter quien con tan escaso año de edad había sobrevivido a aquel ser tan despiadado de lo que hoy solo quedan recuerdos gracias también a la valentía y perseverancia de estos 4 chicos aquí sentados que demostraron pese a su corta edad que este no es impedimento para hacer grandes cosas-Respiro profundo y dijo- En fin no tengo ninguna duda de que nuestro futuro quedara en muy buenas manos, pero Uds. no quieren seguir escuchando las palabras de este hombre viejo así que es mejor que sea el propio Ministro de Magia quien se dirija a todos los aquí presentes, muchas gracias.

Todos, incluidos Harry y sus amigos, se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al Sr. Weasley quien agradeció con la mano el gesto, se retiro a una Mesa ubicada en un lateral donde ya estaba magníficamente vestida su esposa la cual lo recibió con un gran abrazo. Harry se dispuso a dirigirse al Podium cuando sintió que Ron lo halo por la manga de la Túnica

No demores mucho!-Lo urgió en voz baja- Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños

Ron-Intervino Hermione que no había perdido de vista a su amigo pelirrojo-Tienes que dejar que Harry hable lo necesario.

Pero es mi cumpleaños-Protesto Ron.

Harry no pudo seguir escuchando la discusión de sus amigos porque tenia que dirigirse al Podium, sin embargo, no pudo dar inicio a su Discurso porque aun a esa distancia todos escuchaban la riña que tenían Ron y Hermione que parecían haber olvidado el porque estaban allí, solo se callaron cuando Harry carraspeo de una forma un tanto característica "Ejem Ejem", ambos enmudecieron al instante y se pusieron tan rojos que en el caso de Ron no se sabia donde comenzaba a ser piel y donde cabello.

Magos y Brujas de Inglaterra…Ah y Señor Primer Ministro de los Muggles-Dijo dirigiéndose a un Hombre vestido con Traje y Corbata que parecía muy nervioso y al borde del desmayo-De verdad me siento muy halagado por las palabras del Sr. Weasley quien desde hoy será mi Consejero Oficial-Los aplausos volvieron a sonar-Jamás fui persona amante de la carrera política pero a medida que los años han pasado he comprendido que no se trata solo de sentarse en un Despacho, es algo mas complejo, se trata de hacer todo lo mágicamente posible porque nuestra Comunidad se sienta feliz y segura-Hubo una breve pausa- Se que muchos de Uds. aun se preguntaran como 4 jóvenes de escasos 16 y 17 años pudieron acabar con un Mago como lo fue Lord Voldemort-Hubo una nueva pausa mientras que Harry escudriñaba el rostro de los presentes, sonrió y continuo-Me alegra saber que ya no causa temor el que pronunciemos ese nombre, es un gran paso para enterrar todo mal recuerdo que nos quede sobre este terrible Mago, claro esta que es imposible olvidar la infinidad de vidas que se perdieron en la Lucha dentro de las que destacan la de mis propios Padres, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin quien fue asesinado por el mismísimo Voldemort, Severus Snape de quien ya todos conocemos su historia y sabemos como dio su vida por salvar la mía y no podemos olvidar al Grandísimo Albus Dumbledore quien se sacrifico por ayudarme a lograr la destrucción final de Tom Ryddle, gracias a ellos aun yo estoy aquí y gracias a Uds. he alcanzado este nivel y por Uds. luchare mientras tenga vida porque las cosas a partir de ahora sean destinadas a un futuro en el que muggles y magos podamos vivir en armonía-Los Aplausos resonaron en las frías paredes del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia-Para concluir quiero hacer oficial algunos nombramientos-El silencio volvió al Salón-A la Srita Hermione Granger, actual Medimago Residente, la nombro Directora del Hospital San Mungo-Hubo fuerte aplausos mientras Hermione se levantaba de su silla con desenvoltura y elegancia-A la Srita. Ginevra Weasley, Profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, la nombro Directora del Dpto de Educación Magica –Nuevamente sonaron los aplausos mientras Ginny agradecía con un gesto y una radiante sonrisa-Y por ultimo nombro a Ronald Weasley, actual Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Director del Dpto. de Seguridad Mágica-De nuevo las palmas resonaron al momento en que Ron hacia un gesto algo pomposo que causo la risa inocultable de Hermione-Mas adelante haré los últimos nombramientos de mi Nuevo Gabinete, por ahora, quisiera que alguno de mis amigos dijera algunas palabras en nombre de los Departamentos del Ministerio ¿Hermione podrías hacerlo tu?- Estaba de mas el comentario pues Hermione ya tenia la mano levantada antes de que Harry terminase de hacer la propuesta.

Muchísimas Gracias Señor Ministro-A Harry le sorprendió tanto formalismo, pero no pudo seguir escuchando lo que decía Hermione pues Ron le había clavado el codo en el costado.

¿Cómo dejaste que ella hablara? ¡Se va a encadenar! Ahora si es cierto que no podré conocer las Pirostecas donde bailan los muggles-Concluyo Ron un tanto alicaído.

No son Pirostecas! Son Discotecas y no tenia opción! ¿Acaso quisiste tu participar?-Dijo Harry que se recupero rápidamente de la gracia que le causo el nombre que le había dado Ron a las Discotecas para tomar una postura mas seria.

Creo que seria conveniente que escucharan o que hicieran el intento de poner atención a lo que dice Hermione ¿No creen?- Le espeto Ginny a los 2.

Ron se enfurruño mientras escuchaba retazos de lo que decía Hermione, no era que estuviese molesto con ella, ¡como podría estarlo! Ella estaba tan hermosa, a decir verdad a Ron siempre le había parecido hermosa pero no era del tipo de hombre que decía lo que sentía, prefería estar discutiendo día y noche con ella, es que a decir verdad a él le encantaba verla molesta, se veía tan ¿Sexy? Bueno el hecho es que Ron sentía por Hermione algo mas allá que amistad pero jamás se había preocupado por decírselo puesto que luego de Krum nadie mas la había pretendido (N/A: Que el se enterase, claro esta). Sin embargo, no podía negar que se preocupada, ya todos sus hermanos mayores se habían casado y tenían hijos ¡Hasta los Gemelos! Ya no tenía excusas, ahora era todo un hombre, no era tan inmaduro (Bueno quizás un poco) tenia un trabajo estable y una entrada jugosa de Dinero, podría brindarle a Hermione todo lo que ella necesitara, aunque había un problema que complicaba todo: Ella.


	2. Capitulo 3 y 4

**La Pirosteca**

No puedo creer lo que han hecho! No puedo creerlo-Se decía una y otra vez Hermione mientras iba junto a sus 3 amigos en un Vehiculo por una calle Londinense- Creí que eran Magos responsables y serios.

Hermione ya llevabas 45 minutos hablando-Intervino Harry-En mi opinión fue una forma muy educada de cortarte.

¿Ponerse todos a aplaudir como locos y levantarse de sus asientos para "felicitarme" cuando aun yo iba en la mitad de mi Discurso sobre la importancia de la Educación y el Respeto hacia los Elfos Domésticos es una forma educada?-Hermione parecía sumamente indignada.

Vamos Hermione! Es mi cumpleaños! Ya a partir del Lunes estaremos 25 horas al día en el Ministerio de Magia y podrás pasarle el Discurso completo escrito a todo el que quieras-Dijo Ron que jugaba con su Varita mientras la pasaba entre sus dedos-Hoy quiero que te olvides que eres una importante funcionaria y que solo recuerdes que estas celebrando el Cumpleaños de uno de tus mejores amigos vale?-Concluyo Ron mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

Esta bien-Murmuro Hermione que evadía en lo posible los ojos del chico "Táctica infalible" pensó para si misma"Como me dominas con una simple mirada" "Mírate, tan alto y tan sonriente como siempre"- De repente se dio cuenta que llevaba 5 minutos viendo a Ron y que todos, excepto él, se habían dado cuenta, se acomo en el asiento y dirigiéndose a Harry trato de hablar con indiferencia-Esto mm para donde vamos?

Ya casi llegamos, es un Antro súper guay, podremos tomar unas copas y al fin darle nuestros regalos especiales a Ron.

¿Mas regalos? Ohh que bien!!! Ya llegamos?-Salto Ron de inmediato mientras lanzaba miradas por la ventanilla.

Si, ahora si hemos llegado-Concluyo Harry- Te encantara este sitio amigo, te lo aseguro.

El coche se detuvo y los 4 bajaron de él, había una pequeña cola para entrar pero Harry se dirigió con decisión hacia el vigilante que se encontraba en la puerta verificando que ningún menor (En este caso de 18 años) entrase en el local.

Buenas Noches, tengo reservación VIP para 4 personas, el Primer Ministro me dijo que este era el lugar-Concluyo Harry quien hablaba como todo un Malfoy; con alto contenido de arrogancia.

Ah si claro! Los estábamos esperando, pasen por favor, es la mesa que esta allí en el fondo, ya enviaremos a alguien para que los atienda, disfruten de la noche-El vigilante les dio paso mientras la gente en la cola hacia gestos de protesta que no fueron atendidos.

Es la ventaja de ser político, ya sea en el mundo mágico o en este siempre conoces a gente influyente-Tercio Harry a sus amigos, Ron Ginny lo vieron muy gracioso pero Hermione parecía la replica de la Profesora Mcgonagall.

No me parece correcto utilizar las influencias para este tipo de cuestiones- Comento sin dirigirse a alguien en específico.

¿A que te refieres con este tipo de cuestiones?- Salto Ron quien estaba esperando cualquier momento para comenzar sus rutinarias peleas con Hermione- Ahh ya entiendo, esto es algo sin importancia, insignificante, pero cuando Krum nos vino a visitar pediste a Harry que le consiguiera una habitación de lujo en aquella Posada cierto?

No te lo tomes de esa forma Ron! Desde luego que esto es importante también! Lo que quiero decir es que…-Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny quien pareció agradecer a Merlín que el Mesero se haya acercado a la Mesa.

Traigamos una botella de Whisky de Fueg…

Whisky de 18 años- La atajo Harry.

Ah si cierto jejeje, si un Whisky de 18 años.

¿Qué tienen que ver los años?- Pregunto Ron haciendo honor a su típica inocencia.

Es la calidad del licor joven- Contesto el Mesero.

Ahh pues entonces traiga un Whisly de 22 años! Después de todo es lo que estoy cumpliendo no?- El mesero asintió y si retiro.

¿Acaso esta loco?-Intervino Harry- Sabes lo fuerte que puede ser esa bebida? Un trago y estarás listo!

Bah hemos luchado contra Mortifagos que nos duplicaban en numero y experiencia y aquí estamos! No seas aguafiestas Harry…Ah! Ahí viene la botella!-Ron la destapo y sirvió un poco (No tan poco) en cada vaso, pero cuando fue a llenar el de Hermione esta lo atajo.

No tomare, gracias-Parecía molesta aun por la reciente pelea.

Oh vamos Hermione! Solo una copa! Hazlo por mi si?

Hermione parecía estar decidiendo entre morir lanzándose en avión sin paracaídas o metiéndose en una jaula de Dragones, da igual, iba a morir!- Esta bien, pero solo una copa.

Excelente-Dijo Ginny mientras alzaba su bebida-Por Ronald Weasley!

¡¡¡Por Ronald Weasley!!!

**Entre copas y canciones:**

Por eso yo digo que los Dragones deben ser nuestros hermanos! –Decía Harry mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca- Decreto Numero 53?

¡¡¡Aprobado!!!-Gritaba Ron quien hacia maravillas para mantener sujeta su bebida.

El ambiente luego de que media botella se fuese vaciado era en realidad deprimente, las únicas que no parecían unas ebrias eran Hermione y Ginny. El pastel de Cumpleaños de Ron yacía en un extremo de la mesa sin haber sido tocado, pues supuestamente un cantante (El regalo de los chicos) llegaría a la fiesta para animarla un poco pero eso aun no había sucedido.

Si crees que llegue?-Preguntaba Hermione por lo bajo a Ginny.

Eso espero porque sino me largo y yo personalmente haré que el Profeta publique lo que estos dos borrachos han hecho esta noche.

…Decreto Numero, esto, mmm Ron por que Decreto vamos?- Decía Harry que trataba de enfocar al frente.

¡¡¡Aprobado!!! No importa Señor Profesor o Auror o lo que seas, el hecho es que ya aprobamos el decreto de mmm ¿De que era el decreto?

Ahí llego!!!!-Grito Ginny que miraba hacia la puerta donde un Grupo de personas hacían su entrada escoltando a un hombre un poco gordo y no tan alto.

Damas y Caballeros! Nos complacemos en presentar para todos ustedes a el Caballero de la Salsa: Gilberto Santa Rosa!!!!- La voz del animador (¿Dónde estuvo metido este sujeto toda la noche?-dijo Ginny bastante indignada-No habia hablado para nada! Tremendo animador!) resonó en toda la Disco-Quien ha venido exclusivamente a cantarle el Cumpleaños a una persona que se encuentra con nosotros! Un aplauso para Ronald Weasley!

¡¡¡Aprobado!!!-Grito Ron al oír su nombre, pero luego noto que Harry no había dicho ninguna propuesta.

Me alegra saber que estas despierto amigo, muy buenas noches a todos, se que este es un sitio para bailar y disfrutar por lo que seré breve, quiero invitar a mi amigo-Gilberto reviso un papel en su bolsillo y continuo-Ronald a que se acerque acá conmigo.

Ron! Te están llamando!-Hermione le clavaba un codo a su amigo que se negaba a moverse.

Ayúdalo a levantarse y acompáñalo Hermione que yo tratare de hacer que Harry suelte la botella y cante el Cumpleaños con nosotros-Decía Ginny que guerreaba con su amigo para tratar de alejarlo del trago.

Hermione tomo a Ron de un brazo y lo acompaño hasta el centro del lugar donde todos los aplaudieron, lo sentó en una silla junto al cantante y se disponía a volver a la mesa cuando Gilberto la tomo del brazo y le dijo-No tienes porque irte, quédate con nosotros.

Bien Ron veo que le has dado bastante fuerte a la bebida, eres joven, pero tienes que controlarte, dale gracias al cielo que tienes una novia que se preocupa por ti y esta siempre pendiente…-Hermione lo interrumpió bruscamente.

¡El no es mi novio!

Bueno, bueno pero eres una excelente amiga, a ver Ron que te parece si nos das unas palabras sobre esta maravillosa persona que tienes acá junto a ti, vamos comparte un poco con nosotros! Has algo por ella!

Ron tomó el micrófono, lo examino por un momento, respiro hondo y dijo:

Pues que te puedo decir Gilberto ¿Te puedo decir Gilberto cierto?- Esta asintió con una sonrisa- Bueno mejor te diré Beto, fíjate Beto que esta mujer que esta aquí me ha salvado la vida literalmente en un montón de oportunidades…

Ron, por favor recuerda donde estamos-Le decía Hermione por lo bajo.

No Hermione, creo que ahora si tengo la fuerza suficiente para decir las cosas y me amigo Beto me ayudara (hip!), pues fíjense amigos ¿les puedo decir amigos a todos cierto?-La gente entre risas dijo que si- bueno mejor les digo hermanazos, pues mis hermanazos y Beto esta chica que esta la conozco desde que tenia 11 años! Imagínate! 11 años! Ahora tengo 22! La mitad de mi vida conociéndola, compartiendo con ella y debo decirlo Beto y mis hermanazos, peleando con ella (hip!), pero creo que hoy es el dia en que todo lo que tengo atorado en el Gañote (N/A: Forma criolla Venezolana de decir Garganta)…

Ron, controlate por favor- Le suplicaba Hermione

Beto quisiera que cantaras esa canción tuya, muy bonita por cierto, esa que se llama "Vivir sin ella", si podrias (hip!) Beto?

Desde luego que si amigo mió, esta noche es tu noche, Maestro prepárese la pista por favor.

Hermione antes de que vuelva a estar lucido (hip!) y me vuelva a convertir en el idiota que prefiere pelear contigo antes de decirte lo que me esta quemando el alma, quiero que solo me escuches esta vez, por favor…

_**Caminar sin ella si, si tengo frio,  
refugiarse como un niño, en los brazos de la soledad.  
Regresar sin ella es tan delirante, tan nocivo,  
tan frustrante, que a la casa no quiero llegar**_

Ya perdí la cuenta de las noches en las que entras a mis sueños, no la seguí llevando porque se me hacia mas fácil contar las noches en las que no estas allí, hace tiempo deje de vivir para limitarme a existir, mis labios a veces me gritan que te busque porque están muriendo de sed (hip!), mis ojos no quieren ver mas belleza que la tuya…

_**Es como tener las manos llenas de ella,  
de su risa, sus caderas, y saber que ya no esta.  
Es como sentarse a deshojar estrellas,  
bajo la luna nueva, a travéz del ventanal.**_

No quiero seguir viendo al pasado porque moriría de solo saber los años que he perdido y que pude estar contigo, los momentos que he destruido con peleas cuando lo único que quería era (hip!) besarte y abrazarte, sentirte contra mi pecho, oler tu aroma tan puro, ese aroma que yo reconozco a millones de kilómetros…

_**Vivir sin ella es estar encadenado a ese cuerpo,  
que yo hago es temerle a la soledad.  
Vivir sin ella es rendirse a cada instante,  
es caer, es levantarse, y por ella comenzar.  
Esto no es normal, es querer volar, a donde ella esta.  
Esto no es normal, es querer volar, a donde ella esta.**_

Ahora que veo todo el tiempo que he perdido, ahora que veo a la mujer que es mi complemento aquí a mi lado, ahora se que la felicidad, toda la felicidad del mundo se reduce a una sola cosa que para muchos no signifique nada pero que para mi significa todo: Tu.

_**La noche sin ella es un trago amargo,  
es mirar el calendario, es llorar, amigos es llorar.  
Es como tener las manos llenas de ella,  
de su risa, sus caderas, y saber que ya no esta.   
Es como sentarse a desojar estrellas,  
bajo la luna nueva, a travez del ventanal.**_

Ron…oh Ron!!!-Hermione se lanzo a él y lo abrazo como nunca antes, no quería soltarlo, sabia que era una locura porque Ron estaba tomado pero esas cosas tan bellas que le había dicho le quitaron de la cabeza cualquier otro pensamiento, las personas presentes, algunas llorando y otras aplaudiendo los vieron mientras agradecían a Gilberto Santa Rosa y volvían de nuevo a su mesa, ahora tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron allí consiguieron a Ginny vuelta un mar de lagrimas

Oh pequeño idiota! Que cosas tan bellas dijiste! Cuanto tiempo pensabas soportar todo eso?-Le reprochaba a su hermano, ya no tan encendido, mientras lo abrazaba- Lo ves Hermione? Sabia que algún día lo diría!

Si, pero te has tardado un buen rato amigo!-Le bromeo Harry quien le acerco de nuevo su Copa a su amigo (D)

Ron se sentó y se volvió hacia Hermione quien estaba a su lado y esta vez le hablo casi al oído:

Lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo-Murmuro-Soy un idiota

No lo eres, es solo que necesitabas un empujón, bueno-Hermione lanzo una mirada a la botella que ya estaba semivacía-un buen empujón diría yo

Ambos rieron pero luego quedaron en silencio, algo estaba fallando, algo faltaba en ese momento, pero al fin Ron lo noto antes que Hermione y sin decir mucho fue poco a poco acercándose a ella, la distancia se hacia tan pequeña a cada segundo, sentía su aroma tan fresco, sentía su aliento tan excitante y cuando ya no soportaba mas los tocó, aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo admiro, al fin los estaba sintiendo, eran tan deliciosos, eran tan magníficos, eran tan de ella.


	3. Capitulo 5 y 6

**Pero que noche!!!**

A ver rebobinemos los acontecimientos hasta donde los dejamos, Ron y Hermione besándose y Harry y Ginny pues se animaron por la escena y retomaron algo que habían tenido en frío desde la lucha con Voldemort, así que los 4 tortolos salieron de la Discoteca y, debido a que los 4 estaban algo tomados y no podrían aparecerse, decidieron pasar la noche en el Apto que Harry tenia por los alrededores: Terrible Error.

The next morning…

Dios que dolor de cabeza-Murmuraba Ron en la cama mientras se desperezaba sin abrir los ojos-Ya olvide hasta como me llamo, oye Harry levántate y hazme un café que no puedo ni mover la varita…Harry!!! QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN ESA CAMA CON MI HERMANA!!!

¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿yo?-Harry se despertó de golpe y trataba de conseguir sus anteojos-¡¡Ginny!! Que haces en mi cama y porque estas mmm desnuda???!!!

Eres un cerdo-Ron lanzaba un hechizo diferente con cada insulto que decía-asqueroso, traidor, perro, miserable, canalla y rastrero!!! Como pudiste acostarte con mi hermana! Como pudiste hacerle… bueno lo que hicieron!

Que bulla es esa-Decía Ginny que se esta despertando con el alboroto (N/A: Que sueño mas pesado!!!)- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? RON! Que haces desnudo en mi cuarto!!!-Ginny se tapo la cara para no ver a su hermano quien, en efecto, se paro tan apresuradamente de su cama que no noto que estaba totalmente sin ropa, al darse cuenta de ese detalle salto a la cama para tomar la sabana pero cuando lo hizo destapo a una Hermione que estaba horrorizada (N/A: Si si, hazte la horrorizada XDD) con lo que estaba sucediendo, los 4 chicos estaban desnudos en la misma habitación.

RON!!! No me mires que no estoy presenciable!-Hermione halaba todo lo que tenia a su mano hasta taparse de tal forma que solo eran visibles sus ojos.

¿Y acaso crees que yo acostumbro a pasear desnudo?-Dijo Ron que se coloco como taparrabo el abrigo que Hermione cargaba la noche anterior-Harry jamás pensé que fueses capaz de hacerle algo así a mi propia hermana.

Yo…yo, pues tu no puedes decir nada!!! También lo hiciste con Hermione no? No te hagas el inocentón ahora!-Harry se tomó del único argumento que creyó podría salvarlo y al parecer así fue.

Que estas insinuando Harry!!-Esta vez salto Hermione quien parecía muy ofendida pero en sus ojos se veía que trataba de rememorizar todos los acontecimientos juntos.- Y tu Ginny! Jamás creí que harías esto, bueno, estando nosotros en la misma recamara!

No te hagas la desentendida que tu también lo hiciste y nosotros estábamos aquí!-Ginny se levanto de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa (Que estaba extendida por todo el piso)- ¿O es que Ron y tu se quitaron toda la ropa y no se tocaron en toda la noche!

La confusión en el cuarto era total, todos se vistieron sin hablar mucho uno con el otro y bajaron a la Cocina donde se sentaron todos a la Mesa mientras tomaban Café, nadie decía nada, todos parecían muy apenados para hacerlo, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio:

Bueno tenemos que actuar como personas maduras, al final del caso todos aquí éramos pareja no?-Al ver que nadie intervino continuo- Después de todo somos personas adultas y responsables ¿Qué tan malo puede ser esto?

¿Qué tan malo? ¿QUE TAN MALO?-Hermione parecía a punto de perder el control pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lo mantuvo- Harry, Ron y yo comenzamos a salir juntos anoche y si bien es cierto que hoy en día las relaciones de pareja son mas liberales no creo que haya sido correcto que los recién novios, entiéndase nosotros, hayamos terminado en una cama sin estar siquiera en nuestros cabales!

Bueno lo que tenemos que hacer-Intervino Ginny- Es tomar de esto una enseñanza, no debemos tomar de forma tan desmedida ¿no creen?

Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer no?-Concluyo Ron.

Luego de culminar aquella extraña y muy corta conversación se prepararon para dirigirse a la Madriguera donde le informarían a la Familia las buenas nuevas, aunque mas adelante habría muchas otras.

**¿Ma-matrimonio?**

Las semanas siguientes a aquella noche siguieron con normalidad, la Señora Weasley se vio encantada al enterarse de los nuevos noviazgos y manifestó estar mas tranquila al saber que no moriría sin haber visto a Ron y Hermione juntos:

Es que era tan obvio mama?-Pregunto un Ron apenado sentado a la Mesa de la Madriguera junto a su novia- Bueno quizás por mi parte un poco pero yo jamás llegue a pensar que Hermione sentía algo por mi.

Bueno Ron es que nunca fuiste persona de tener los ojos muy abiertos, tus relaciones anteriores, o mejor dicho, tu RELACION anterior se baso mas en el sentido del gusto que en el de la vista-Intervino su hermana desde el Sofá donde estaba sentada con Harry.

Mira cielo- Intervino la Sra. Weasley antes de que Ron replicara a Ginny- Es que yo siempre quise verlos juntos ¡Se ven tan tiernos! Hasta Arthur decía que hacían bonita pareja, pero como esas son decisiones muy personales nadie hacia ningún comentario al respecto. Por otro lado- Y esta vez tenso un poco el semblante- fui una de las que rogaba a Merlín por que Ginny olvidara lo que sentía por Harry ¡No te ofendas Querido!- Se apresuro a decir al ver la mirada de Harry- Es solo que Ginny sufrió tanto por ti que en un momento creí que lo mejor seria que uds no se vieran mas, pero ya ves, ahora uds están juntos y felices y yo me siento contenta porque se que serás un buen esposo para mi hija- Prosiguió nuevamente con su tono maternal- Por cierto ¿para cuando tienen planificada la Boda?

Como una reacción en cadena se escucharon caer 4 tazas al suelo que se rompieron estrepitosamente, los chicos se miraron por un momento y luego Hermione armándose de valor respiro profundo y pronuncio las palabras que todos los allí presentes, excepto la Sra. Weasley, estaban pensando:

¿Bo-boda?, pe-pero Sra. Weasley no cree que es muy apresurado pensar en un Matrimonio? después de todo no tenemos mas de 1 mes de novios, que podría pensar la gente, recuerde que somos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, no creo que sea bien visto que a solo un mes de tener un romance ya nos estemos casando.

Oh vamos Hermione, eso es ridículo- Continuo la Sra. Weasley quien parecía no notar el ambiente tenso que se estaba viviendo- Si bien su relación formal tiene solo 1 mes como bien dices, el amor que sienten los unos por los otros tiene mucho años, ¿De que sirve darle mas larga? Además no pensaras tener tus hijos a los 60 años o si?

¡¡¿HIJOS?!!- Ginny parecía al borde del desmayo, estaba muy pálida y daba la impresión de que tenia en la boca unos 10 caracoles vivos-Mamá ahora si creo que te están afectando tantas horas en la cocina, no creo que ninguno de nosotros este pensando en Matrimonio o en…-Y sin previo aviso se coloco una mano en la boca y salio corriendo al baño.

Descuida Sra. Weasley, ha estado Así hace un par de días, todo le da nauseas, hice ir un Medimago hasta el Ministerio de Magia y me dijo que podría ser algo en la comida que le este cayendo mal, nada de que preocuparse- Al decir esto, Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia el baño para ver como seguía Ginny.

¿Y tu Ron?- Pregunto de repente la Sra. Weasley- ¿No te gustaría casarte? ¿Tener hijos?

Bueno mamá…-Se detuvo y lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Hermione quien tenia los labios muy apretados y la vista fija en un punto opuesto en la cocina- Parece que se nos hizo tarde, deberíamos irnos ¿no crees Hermione?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Y sin mas se levanto de la silla, le dio un beso apresurado a la perpleja Sra. Weasley y tomo a Ron del brazo para halarlo- Háganos el favor de despedirnos de Harry y Ginny.

Ron le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su madre y salio apresurado junto a Hermione quien al llegar a la puerta lo soltó y comenzó a caminar adelante, el pelirrojo acelero el paso y la detuvo.

¿Qué te sucede? Entiendo que a todos nos haya caído de sorpresa lo que dijo mi mamá, pero eso no quiere decir- Ron bajo la vista y murmuro casi para sí-Eso no quiere decir que tengas que casarte conmigo ni…ni mucho menos que tengas que tener hijos y…-Pero las ultimas palabras fueron inaudibles porque Hermione se había acercado a él y le había dado un tierno y húmedo beso en los labios.

Escucha Ron, a mi me encantaría casarme contigo y…pues también darte hijos- El color en el rostro de Hermione comenzaba a ascender- Es solo que todo esto lo veo tan repentino, me siento confundida pero a la vez tan feliz porque si hay alguien con quien me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida seria contigo- Y dicho esto comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, pero de forma inesperada Hermione se puso las 2 manos en la boca y salio corriendo hasta detrás de un árbol cercano desde donde se escuchaban los sonidos de fuertes arcadas.

¡Vaya!- Exclamo Ron un tanto aturdido- Parece que es la comida que dan en el Ministerio lo que les esta cayendo mal! Ya casi parece epidemia!

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Sorry por haberme tardado un poco en actualizar ¡pero he estado full en las clases! ¡Pero acá les dejo otro pedacito de la historia! ¡Ya tengo un par de Capítulos más en andanzas! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Me animan a continuarlo! De verdad GRACIASSS**


	4. Capitulo 7 y 8

**Entre Varitas y Estetoscopios**

Los días siguientes no mejoraron en nada para las chicas, los Consejos de Departamentos se tenían que interrumpir cada 20 minutos para que las chicas fuesen a vomitar al baño. Harry y Ron estaban ya muy alarmados al 4to día y, pese a que Hermione y Ginny alegaban que era una especie de Virosis, decidieron ir al Medimago nuevamente aunque se presento una pequeña discrepancia:

Yo no voy a llevar a Ginny a San Mungo! Ya un Medimago la vio y le dijo que era algo en la comida, creo que buscare la opinión de un Medico muggle, por acá me dieron la dirección de uno muy bueno- Harry revisaba los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio mientras Ron esperaba impaciente.

Mira Harry, yo no voy a llevar a Hermione a uno de esos locos muggles que abren la gente con cuchillos, la llevare a San Mungo donde existen muy buenos especialistas! Después de todo es el Hospital de los Magos!- Ron parecía muy acalorado por aquella conversación.

¡Aquí esta!- Dijo Harry victorioso- Es el Dr. Gregory House, es un Medico especializado en Nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas! Es el indicado!

JA! Con ese nombre tan simbólico para mi, me recuerda a Gregory Goyle lanzadome un Avada Kedavra que casi me mata- Ron se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Haz lo que quieras pero yo llevare a Hermione a San Mungo, tengo muy buenos amigos allí- Al abrirla se consiguió con su hermana y su novia quienes estaban a punto de llamar a la Oficina.

¡Ron! Que bueno que te encuentro-Hermione dio un rápido beso a su novio y camino sin miramientos hasta el Sofá donde se sentó a todas sus anchas- Hola Harry- Dijo con la mano a su amigo quien estaba perplejo por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga- Escucha Ron he decidido irme a ver con el Dr. Gregory House, es un Medico Muggle que es especialista en…

Nefrología y enfermedades infecciosas- Concluyo Ron de mal humor- Ya mi querido amigo y cuñado Harry me lo dijo.

Creo que necesitaras esto amigo mío- Comento Harry con una sonrisa insulsa en los labios- Aquí tienes la dirección del Consultorio.

Ah Harry hablando de consultorios- Intervino Ginny quien estaba sentada junto a Hermione- Yo me decidí a ir a San Mungo, hay un amigo de Ron que trabaja allí y es un excelente Medimago, pídele a mi hermano que te anote el piso y el número de Consultorio.

No hay necesidad querida hermanita, aquí lo tengo anotado, siempre estoy preparado para estas situaciones-Ahora era Ron quien miraba a Harry con aquella cara de malévola satisfacción- Toma amigo mío-Dijo al extenderle el trozo de pergamino.

Muchas gracias-Respondió secamente éste mientras le arrancaba la nota de las manos.

Excelente-Dijeron Ginny y Hermione mientras se levantaban y se dirigían de nuevo a la puerta, se despidieron con la mano y cerraron con un fuerte golpe.

Harry y Ron se miraron y éste dijo:

Creo que esa cosa que tienen les esta afectando el estomago y el cerebro también.

**¿Qué estoy que?**

Las cosas para los chicos no estaban nada bien, aun no habían podido ir a las respectivas citas medicas porque tenían montones de trabajo en el Ministerio, pasaban largas noches trabajando arduamente, las constantes salidas al baño de las chicas obligaron a Harry a instalar unos Baños Mágicos Portátiles dentro de sus oficinas y en los últimos días tuvo que agregar una Nevera pequeña porque Hermione y Ginny a veces tenían deseos desenfrenados de comer grandes cantidades de Helado de Fresa y Melocotón, respectivamente.

Al fin habían logrado sacar un día para ir a la Cita Medica, las 2 parejas se despidieron en las puertas del Ministerio y cada una tomo su rumbo, vamonos con Harry y Ginny a ver que tal les va.

Te digo Ginny que yo no estoy de acuerdo con ir a San Mungo- Comentaba Harry mientras se dirigían a las chimeneas del Atrio del Ministerio- Ya una vez te vieron y recuerdas bien lo que te dijeron, por otro lado si fuésemos ido a ver al Dr. House…

¡A San Mungo!- Grito Ginny en medio de una llamarada de un verde esmeralda y desapareció mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio.

¡Ginny!- Harry se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba se había quedado atrás y se apresuro a llegar a la chimenea por donde acababa de desaparecer su novia, se introdujo en ella (N/A: En la chimenea eh!) y lanzo un puñado de Polvos Flu mientras gritaba: ¡A San Mungo! Aunque no quiera ir- Murmuro por lo bajo mientras desaparecía.

Al llegar a la Chimenea de San Mungo se sacudió la túnica y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba Ginny con cara impaciente.

Date prisa que no hay nadie esperando para entrar!- Lo urgió Ginny- Es por aquí.

Entraron en un pequeño cubículo que había a la derecha de un pasillo largo que se extendía ante la chimenea, se sentaron y de inmediato apareció un joven vestido con una túnica de un verde claro que se acerco a ellos mientras sonreía, Harry no pudo evitar notar que era un joven apuesto y se sintió aun mas molesto porque ese sujeto tendría que examinar a su novia.

Buenos Días Ginevra- Saludo el Medimago con cortesía- Ya tu hermano Ronald me había informado que vendrías.

Ejem, ejem- Carraspeo Harry de una forma muy estridente al ver que aquel sujeto no soltaba la mano de Ginny.

¡Señor Ministro!- Exclamo el brujo que hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de Harry lo que aumento mas las ganas de marcharse de aquel lugar cuanto antes- Que gusto verlo por acá, sepa usted que solo atiendo a mujeres- Bromeo con educación- Así que a menos que…

Vengo con la Srita Weasley quien es mi novia y prometida de Matrimonio- Harry dijo aquello ultimo a pesar de no ser cierto, dirigió la mirada a Ginny y vio que una solitaria lagrima de felicidad corría por una de sus mejillas mientras gesticulaba claramente las palabras: "Si, quiero casarme contigo".

Mmm bueno creo que será mejor que entres para examinarte Ginevra- Intervino el Medimago tratando de ser muy sutil y no romper el momento- Y desde luego que usted también puede entrar señor ministro-Agrego.

Entraron a la Sala de Consultas y Ginny se sentó en la camilla mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro vigilando que hacia el brujo especialista con su Varita. Éste no pareció molestarse en lo absoluto, al contrario, parecía divertido por la situación, con la varita realizo unos difíciles movimientos en la cabeza de Ginny de donde salían vapores de diferentes tonalidades, el Brujo iba haciendo el mismo procedimiento en cada parte del cuerpo, mientras murmuraba diciendo: "Bien" o "Excelente" hasta que llego a su vientre donde una cortina de vapor de un color muy claro repentinamente comenzó a dividirse con mucha rapidez, Harry noto sorpresa en el rostro del Medimago quien frunció levemente el entrecejo y realizo unos movimientos aun mas complicado en la misma zona de donde volvió a salir la misma cortina de humo de color claro que se dividía de una forma impresionante y volvía a desaparecer, el Medimago se limpio la frente sudada con la Varita y le hizo señas a Ginny para que se levantara de la camilla y se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio.

Y bien ¿Qué tengo?- Se aventuro a preguntar Ginny.

No puede saberlo aun Ginny- Intervino Harry quien no vio con muy buenos ojos que aquel hombre desconocido haya estado practicando Magia en el vientre de su novia, en esa zona tan cercana a… a otras zonas muy privadas- Ni siquiera te ha preguntado porque has venido ni que síntomas tienes ni nada.

Vera Sr. Ministro- Habló el Medimago luego de un rato de silencio- esa es una de las diferencias entre los Médicos Muggles y nosotros, ellos tienen que preguntar que síntomas tienen porque es la única manera que tienen de dar con la enfermedad, nosotros tenemos técnicas mágicas que nos permiten mediante unos simples movimientos determinar la salud de todo el cuerpo y desde luego que no le pregunte a la Srita Weasley porque había venido porque se supone que si viene a un Hospital es porque se siente mal- Concluyo sin alterarse.

¡No me tome como Idiota!- Bramo Harry de repente- Recuerde que soy el Ministro de Magia! Cree que no me he dado cuenta como mira a mi prometida!

Si, debo admitirlo Sr. Ministro, me he quedado sorprendido con Ginny- Harry sintió como si le fuesen dado una bofeta, pero se recupero de inmediato y se llevo la mano hacia donde tenia su varita- Pero no es por lo que piensa, sino por el parecido que tiene con mi esposa- Aquello fue una nueva bofetada para Harry quien ahora se sentía muy avergonzado- Descuide Señor Ministro, sus celos demuestran que en verdad esta preocupado por su prometida y ahora mas que nunca debe hacerlo.

¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto Ginny algo alterada- ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

¿Se recuperara?- Intervino Harry quien estaba en la misma situación que la pequeña de los Weasley- ¿Si existe tratamiento?

Pues esta enfermedad tiene una particularidad y es que los cuidados que se hacen no son para desaparecerla sino para mantenerla hasta el final- Harry y Ginny parecían muy confundidos- Si tiene cura Sr. Ministro pero en este caso hay que esperar unos 7 meses aun y deberá venir con una frecuencia mensual a ver si la enfermedad esta evolucionando sanamente.

¿Si la enfermedad evoluciona sanamente?-Harry se sentía mareado por todo aquello que sonaba sin ningún sentido- Vaya al grano Doctor! Diga que es lo que tiene Ginny y déjese de esas tonterías de hablar en clave!

¿Aun no lo entiende Sr. Ministro?- El brujo tenia una sonrisa radiante en el rostro- ¡¡¡la Srita. Weasley esta embarazada!!!

Embara-embara-que estoy esperando un bebe???- Ahora era Ginny quien parecía mareada- Eso no es posible, nosotros no…no –Pero el recuerdo de la noche del cumpleaños de Ron la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad- ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Fue solo una vez! ¿Cómo es posible que en solo una noche yo haya quedado embarazada?

Quizás estaba en su ciclo ovulatorio, suele suceder, acá esta su numero de control, debe venir mensualmente a su chequeo, las recomendaciones normales, evitar esfuerzos físicos, emociones fuertes y cualquier tipo de bebidas que contengan grado de alcohol, a partir del 6 a 7mo mes debe hacer reposo absoluto y…-Pero Ginny ya no escuchaba, porque acababa de darse cuenta que Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión en sus ojos de estar divagando por un mundo paralelo, ella lo entendía porque estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron la cita ambos chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a la Chimenea que estaba al fondo del pasillo en el hospital, pero en ese momento el Medimago asomo la cabeza por la puerta por donde acababan de salir y les dijo:

Lo mas recomendable por la salud del Bebe es que no se aparezcan ni usen la Red Flu, ya saben, hasta a una persona sin embarazo le afecta ¡Como será para las mujeres encinta!

Así que desviaron el paso y fueron por la entrada de Visitantes, salieron a la calle abarrotada de personas y fueron caminando con paso lento, ninguno de los 2 decía algo hasta que Ginny hablo:

Cielo, tu…tu si quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Yo? Pues claro que si!- Salto Harry quien comenzaba a recuperar el color en las mejillas- Es que yo creí que tu no querías, creí que estarías molesta por hacerte madre tan joven, por eso yo…yo estaba tan callado.

Claro que si quiero! No habría nada mas hermoso que tener un hijo tuyo y no seas tonto que no tengo 15 años!- Ginny también comenzaba a recuperarse y los 2 se notaban mas animados ahora.

¡Ya quiero contárselo a todos! ¡Te imaginas Ginny! Yo de Papá! Espero poder hacerlo bien, bueno yo no tuve uno así que me tocara aprender de la manera mas dura-Harry parecía muy contento por la buena nueva.

Serás un excelente padre- Le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso- Ya quiero ver la cara de Hermione cuando sepa que voy a ser Mamá!

Ojala a los chicos les haya ido bien! Espero que lo que tenga Hermione no sea nada grave aunque… espero un minuto!- Harry comenzó a unir los trozos de aquella loca historia- Hermione tenia los mismos síntomas que tu ¿Cierto?- Comento con malicia Harry mientras Ginny que parecía entender a la perfección asentía con la cabeza- Si tu quedaste embarazada aquella noche y si esa noche Ron y Hermione también estuvieron juntos no cabria la posibilidad de que ella estuviese…

**Ajaaaaa los deje en ascuas! Jajaja la otra parte la pondre pronto! Gracias por los comentarios! Siempre son bien recibidos!**


End file.
